ebullición
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: drabbles. au. Porque es el primer amor. Es único. Pasional. Fuerte. Incorruptible. Insalvable. Desquiciado. Inolvidable. Mágico. Humilde. Profundo. Y es Sasuke y Sakura.


**autora**: Kao  
**fandom**: naruto  
**pairing**: sasusaku  
**status**: completed  
**disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece,

**notes**: 008 drabbles. algunos AU, otros no tanto,  
los titulos no tiene relación con los drabbles en si,  
son las canciones que estaba escuchando a medida que lo escribía.

cada historia es ficción, cualquier relación con la realidad es inexistente o mia.

**

* * *

#001. ****monochrome**_  
Anyway, I've lost my face,  
My dignity, my look,  
Everything is gone__  
And I'm tired now.__  
don't be scare_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Abrió la puerta y pudo oler la sangre en la habitación. Sintió como si una mano estrechase su corazón en su pecho y le sacara el aire de sus pulmones. Respirar le quemaba. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Los años de entrenamiento no la habían preparado a esto.

Avanzo con lentitud, sabía que estaría profundamente dormido. Apagado. No escucharía sus pasos, había dejado su estado alerta para caer en las profundidades de la inconciencia.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se negó a seguir la línea de ese pensamiento.

Su respiración era irregular. Un hecho no tan sorprendente al ver la cantidad de heridas sobre su cuerpo. Muchas deberían de doler. Otras deberín ser fatales y sin embargo...

De sus manos emanó chakra y comenzó a cerrar las heridas más serias. Las sábanas estaban manchadas de satín rojo. Su pequeño cuerpo tembló de temor al ver su estado.

Tan cerca de ser insalvable.

Y era el contraste de su rostro juvenil. De sus rasgos elegantes y su calma al estar descubierto lo que la asustaba.

Sus dedos se posaron sobre su rostro, siguiendo el contorno de sus facciones. Sus cejas, sus parpados cerrados, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios suaves, su mentón masculino.

Derrotada, gimió. Sus dedos sobre sus labios temblaron. Pero aún así, ni una lágrima cayó de sus ojos verdes.

-Por favor... no tengas miedo. - susurró. - Déjame salvarte.

Y como si la escuchase, su respiración fue más profunda.

* * *

**#002. la noyee  
**_nanara, nanará, nananara  
laraa, lara, lalara, lalala  
lalá, lalana, lalaa. _

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

-Si nuestra historia fuese un cuento de hadas, sería La Sirenita. Nos separarían las razas y buscaríamos nuestro final feliz. Ariel nunca se rindió y yo tampoco lo haría. Aunque Eric estuvo a punto de alejarse de ella por siempre – Sakura miró significativamente a Sasuke. – Lograron ser felices al final. ¿No es cierto Sasu-kun?

-Hn. – musitó el morocho quien no estaba muy sorprendido de escuchar las tonterías de su novia.

Caminaron de vuelta a Konoha y Sasuke acompañó a Sakura hasta su casa. Antes de que ella pudiera invitarlo a entrar, Sasuke le tomó de las muñecas y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

-Sasuk- - Los labios de Sasuke la interrumpieron en un apasionado beso. Sus labios se movieron con suavidad sobre los suyos y antes de sepaararse, mordió su labio inferior.

Cuando se separaron Sakura lo miró extrañada.

-Cenicienta. Por que buscaría por todo el reino la persona que se llevó mi corazón.

* * *

**#003.**** sur le fil  
**_parara, papapara  
lalarala, papara, papara  
laa, laralala, larala, larala._

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Sakura siempre supo que no era lo guapo que era lo que la habia atado a él para siempre. Sabía que ello la había cautivado al principio. Habían logrado captar su atención. Pero no era justificación suficiente.

Sakura siempre supo que no era el hecho de que Sasuke fuese un Uchiha. No importaba, para ella, si él llevaba un abanico rojo en su espalda. Para ella seguía siendo el mismo chico que comía tomates en los recreos de la Academia.

Sakura siempre supo que no era lástima lo que la mantuvo a su lado. Si, al principio derramó lágrimas por su pasado, su familia y su venganza. Lloró por él, pero también. Entrenó y cambió por él.

Sakura siempre supo que no eran sus ojos negros penetrantes los que la enamoraron. Todos hablaban de aquellos pozos interminables negros. Pero para ella, eran hermosos y nada más.

Sakura supo, que era el Sasuke que nadie veía el que ella amaba. Él que la trataba como si fuese su igual. Él que la tocaba como si fuese una pluma. Él que confiaba en ella para cuidar su espalda. Y cuando sus manos vagaron sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Su lengua recorriendo el contorno de su cuello. Su cabello haciéndole cosquillas sobre sus mejillas, Sakura supo que amaba a Sasuke con todo su ser.

* * *

**#004.**** comptine d'été  
**_tan,tan,tanran  
pam, param,tam, taram  
pam, taram, pam, taram_

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Nadie supo muy bien cuando comenzó. Un día, Sakura estaba gritándoles a Naruto y Sasuke por ser tan inconscientes al practicar y al día siguiente Sasuke Uchiha pasaba a buscar a Sakura Haruno al hospital.

Cuando sus amigos les preguntaban qué había pasado. Sasuke respondió con un 'Hn' y Sakura se limitaba a sonreír.

Pero fue en una misión ANBU cuando todos quedaron estáticos al verlos volver.

Sakura y Sasuke volvían tomados de las manos.

Ino, quien estaba buscando a Shikamaru los vio. Y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la sonrisa de su amiga y el sonrojo del Uchiha. Las preguntas volvieron a alzarse, pero esta vez, ninguno de sus amigos les preguntó.

Ya no importaba lo que había pasado. Todos sabían que había ocurrido en sus años de genin.

* * *

**#005.**** La vie quotidienne  
**_pam,pam, pam, param  
tatatarararam, lalaram-am.  
tatararam, a, a, a, a,  
_

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Había cosas que Izumo-san se reservaba al hablar. Una de ellas era Sakura. Fue cuando la vio luchando por su protección, que notó algo peculiar en ella.

Había un hilo rojo en su dedo meñique.

Izumo-san era un cliente que había pedido protección a uno de los ninjas de Konoha. Tsunade designó a Sakura en aquella misión. Nadie se lo preguntó e Izumo-san no tenía intenciones de decírselo a nadie pero él podía ver las almas gemelas.

Algo salió mal en aquella misión. Izumo-san no dijo jamás que necesitaba protección de los S-ninjas.

Izumo-san vio, horrorizado, como el hilo rojo de Sakura perdía color. Izumo-san cerró los ojos y miró a otro lado. No sería en esta vida, pero Izuma-san esperaba que en la próxima vida, Sakura pudiese encontrarse con su alma gemela.

* * *

**#006****. Déjà Loin  
**_la, la, lala, ram  
nam, nam, lam, lam.  
tatanram tantanram.  
_

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

-Tadaima. – murmuró Sasuke cuando entró a su casa.

Extrañamente, Sakura, ni su madre no estaban para recibirlo. Sacándose sus sandalias, agudizó su audición. Escuchaba risas en la habitación del fondo.

'_Okaa-san debe estar tomando té con Sakura_' pensó mientras avanzaba por su casa. Las risas se hicieron más fuertes, y esta vez pudo escuchar la risa de Sakura con precisión.

Abrió el tatami y sus ojos se abrieron del horror frente a él.

Itachi y Sakura estaban sentados, demasiado juntos, con el rostro sonrojado. Y el rostro de Sakura denotaba culpa.

Sasuke solo tuvo que mirar los papeles tirados del suelo pasa saber el porqué.

Un sonrojo le cubrió el rostro y sus ojos se entrecerraron de la furia

- **NII-SAN!**

Sakura estalló de la risa. Itachi levantó los hombros y Sasuke apartó los ojos de Sakura de la foto de Sasuke de bebe, desnudo comiendo tomates.

* * *

**#007.**** La crise  
**_nam, nam, naramam, naram  
aam, lalaa, mmm, e, e , e  
lalam, aamh, i, i, i, i, _

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

-_El día final ha llegado. Ha sido un placer compartir las noticias con ustedes... Busquen a su persona más querida... Solo queda... esperar._

Las noticieras dejaron de trasmitirse y Sasuke apagó el televisor. Sakura estaba en su falda, tocándose su panza de 8 meses de embarazo, con cariño.

-Sabes, - Sakura cortó el silencio. – Todavía no lo pusimos nombre.

-Hn. – Sasuke besó su sien. – Lo que tú quieras.

-Eso es hacer trampa Sasu-kun.- reprochó Sakura. – Pero mmh... siempre me gustó el nombre Mikoto. - Sakura se dio media vuelta y sonrió. - ¿Qué te parece?

Sasuke sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

* * *

**#008.**** movement introductif  
**_mmmh,aaam, mmm  
laaa,aa, aa, mm  
mmm, nnn, mm, n, _

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Sasuke presionó a Sakura contra la pared y Sakura dejó escapar un gruñido. Sasuke apoyó su cuerpo sobre el pecho de Sakura, cortandole el aire y aprovechó su boca abierta para poseer su boca. La pelirrosa gimió y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Sasuke presionando con fuerza sus sexos.

Sakura gimió en el beso, cuando sintió la erección de Sasuke sobre su ropa interior. Presionó sus manos sobre sus cabellos y cortó el beso atacando su cuello.

-_Sa-Sasu- ooh.._.

Sasuke comenzó a mover sus caderas, dejandole saber a Sakura lo que estaba provocando y lo que ocurriría en unos minutos. Mordió su cuello intentando ocultar sus gemidos cuando sintió la tela de la ropa de Sakura humedecerse ante la fricción cada vez más fuerte. Gruñó cuando las manos de Sakura tiraron de sus cabellos.

Sasuke presionó sus manos sobre los gluteos de Sakura, provocando un gemido de sorpresa, lamió su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas en el camino, hasta llegar a su lobulo. – Eres mía. No lo olvides.

**XXX**

Sus canciones siempre logran hacerme escribir**  
**_nam, nam,naram, nam,nam, nararam. naam._**  
**Además, estuve mirando dibujos sasusaku  
así que cada drabble tiene su imagen.  
menos el número #007. que es lo que soñé hace unos días.  
*Kao sigue teniendo sueños extraños*

_¿me dirían cual drabble les gustó más?_**  
solo haga click aquí abajo (V)  
**


End file.
